Bella, Love and Pajamas
by Mustlovelions66
Summary: This is my first fanfic, sorry i just noticed i suck at summaries. Bella and Edward met at a clothing store. Will he be her match? Will she fall for him? all the usual pairings. AH Rated M to be safe. a little OCC and AU.. lots of lemmons XD
1. Pants and Shirts

Disclaimer: Im not stephenie meyer.. I don't own the characters.. I just make them dirty hehe

AN: Hey... im new here.. I read a lot of fanfic before I could find the guts to publish something here.. Im not american so english is not my first language. So I do apologize for my mistakes. I hope you like it. Its my first one so please be nice and review (good or bad reviews are welcome) thanks! Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

_I can't believe Alice it's not here with me.. how am I supposed to do this by myself? Its not like I love shopping with her, but somehow shopping alone its even worst, at least when I'm with Alice I know where I'm supposed to go and what I'm supposed to pick._

_Well here goes nothing.._

The store was almost empty, it had some kids browsing through some clothes, some girls looking at what I think it was some kind of lingerie, and a lot of old people.. well I just want some pants so I can sleep on.. oh there they are.. I was going to the fitting room when I heard her... the most perfect creature Ive ever seen.

"Come on, I don't want to buy the whole thing, I just need the shirt.. can you please sell them separately? I will pay you full price if you need,I just need the shirt and my friend will kill me if I come home empty handed"

I look at the girl in front of me, she was wearing a black t shirt, jeans and some chucks, Alice would die if I bring home someone dressed like that... _wow what?? bring her home?? you don't even know her name Edward, chill out!_

"Man I cant let you buy the items separately, its full price for both items. And I'm sorry to brake this for you, but those are men Pajamas and by how you look I can tell you're single so the ladies part of the store is that way" the girl behind the counter said pointing to the other side of the store, looking a little bored with the whole thing, everyone waiting at line was looking at their exchange at this point.. the goddess was blushing this beautiful shade of red and I was mesmerized just looking at her.. I have to do something and maybe score her number.

"Sorry I'm late honey, the parking lot was full, what's going on" I offered my hand for her to take it

She looked at me a little scared, she was a little red still from blushing, and her eyes were looking at me, like directly into my soul, she looked at me a little unsure of herself and I flashed her a grin, she looked at the girl and then at me again, smiled and took my hand.

"Don't worry love.. I was just trying to buy this pj's for you, but this girl it's not being very helpful. I think I should go to another store, where WE can be treated with more respect, don't you think?" she smiled again, and her beautiful chocolate eyes looked thankful at me. I could get lost at them anytime...

_focus Edward!_

"Oh I'm so sorry man, I don't know why I told you that, I'm new and I tend to be a little rude" then she looked at me like if she wanted to jump me right there and offered me her hand "I'm Lauren by the way"

"We're taking the whole thing thanks" I gave Lauren my credit card instead on the hand that she offered and after she put the stuff on a bag for us I took the beautiful brunette hand and left the store. Once we were at the food court she started laughing.

"That was fun, thank you so much for doing that, you didn't need to pay for anything though.. how much do I own you?"

"Whats your name?" I asked really fast and maybe too loud, wonderful, now she will think I'm crazy

"Bella... and you are?"_Bella... hum... it fits... fuck I'm staring at her.._

"Hum.. I'm Edward.. and you don't own me anything, it was my pleasure" she smile thankfully at that

"So Edward.. why did u help me like that?.. I mean.. nobody ever did that for me" my body was reacting to just hear my name coming from those luscious lips.

"I don't know.. I felt that you need it... and besides.. it looked like it was really important for you.. I just wanted to help"

"_I was hoping to get at least your name"_ I said that only to my self but apparently she heard.

"at least my name? what else did you have in mind?" it was just me or she looks like she's having fun with this?

"maybe your phone number? Look you don't have to.. now that I think about the pj's, you probably have a boyfriend or something.. it was stupid.. just forget ab.."she put her fingers over my mouth and smiled that beautiful smile, she took my hand and started to write her number in my hand with her lipstick, then she kissed my cheeks and left...

When she was almost at the door.. I remembered something..

"Bella!" She turned around and I run up to her...

"Hey, I have a question.. why did you just want the shirt?"

She blushed looking down "well, I don't use pants to sleep" my breath caught in my throat the minute I picture her sleeping with nothing but a shirt, she noticed it and looked at me, all sign of her shyness gone and smiled mischievously "and I use man's pajamas cause there are more comfy, you know?" I cleaned my throat.. oh_ my god I feel like a high school kid all over again.. what the fuck is this girl doing to me?_

"Eem..yeah..sorry about that... I was thinking.." _about you naked in my bed_ "since I paid for it and you don't want the pants.. may I keep them? I mean.. if you are ok with it"

"Yes sure, there you go"she look for the pants in the bag and handed them to me "maybe you should call me and tell me if they fit" she winked at me and left... swaying her perfect ass.. _oh my god she's perfect._

_And she was flirting with me! Right?? yes.. she was definitely flirting.._ I can't wait to go to bed so I can call her.

BPOV

. I just flirted with the green eyed god.. and told him how naked I am while sleeping.. and gave him my number! I need to sit somewhere. The minute Edward spoke I felt shivers up my spine, when his hand touched mine I was doing my best to keep calm so I don't start sweating...

And he told me he would call tonight. I have to call Alice right now. Alice was my best friend, she was my college roommate, I am from Forks and she is from LA, she moved to forks with Jasper, he was Alice's high school boyfriend, he was studying to become a Psychiatrist, and when he finished he came back to LA and they did the whole long-distance thing until we graduated, I had a degree on English and Literature, she in Fashion and Business, Then she told me she was moving here with Jasper, she tried to bring me with her, of course I refused, I was with Mike at that time.. But when we broke up I felt I needed a change of scenery, so I packed my things and move here. Alice and jasper found me a good place, and in two days I was already settled, one week ago to be exact

"Hi Bells..Ouch Jasper.. Bella hang on.. stop it, is Bella"

"ALICE"

"Calm down bells.. I'm here, I'm here"

"Alice, you will not believe this"

"Whats going on?"

"I just met the most perfect guy on the store" and then I proceed to tell her every single detail about the god and his attributes

"Oh Bella! That's sooo exciting! I can't believe you had the guts to do that! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah right? I can't believe it either.. I was nervous about moving here, but a I think it was a really good idea"

"See? I told you.. You should never bet against me.." I rolled my eyes at that, Alice was peculiar in many senses.. she had this thing, it was like she always knew what would happen.. it was crazy. But I loved her for it..

"I know Alice, I Know"

"So are you going home now right? Maybe get in to bed early?" we giggled at that but I could still hear jasper's breathing right next to her

"Yes, I will be going early to bed tonight. So I better leave you to the naughty nurse and the bad patient game huh?"

"Its naughty Principal and Naughty Student this time FYI"

"You being the naughty principal right?"

"Of course my dear, see ya tomorrow night ok? Oh I'm so excited, they are going to love you!"

"Ok see ya tomorrow bye.."

We we're going to her parents house, I never met her family, she doesn't talk that much about them, it used to make her homesick, and by the time she moved here they didn't came up on our phone conversations, I know they're really close, she has 2 brothers, the older one was married with one kid, his wife was a model or something. And the other one was a doctor, he and Alice were twins and really close, he went to forks visit once, but I wasn't there. Her mom was an Architect and her dad was also a Doctor. I always had a feeling that Alice wanted to set me up with her brother, she was always saying how I should get laid and her brother magically appeared in the conversation. Maybe I'm just crazy.

Well if he looks just a little like Alice does, then it will be my pleasure to meet him. But now the god Edward was in my mind. Would he call me like I told him too?

EPOV

The first thing I did when I left the mall was to call Alice.

"Hi _Eddie_... How's it going?"

"DON'T call me EDDIE anymore Alice, how many times I have to tell you?"

"Ok, Ok.. sorry.. so what's up?"

"I went to the store ALONE today, thanks to you"

"Oh Eddie. do I want to see what did you bought?"

"ALICE! I'm Edward"

"Edward.. what did you bought?"

"Hum... that's not important, I think I met someone"

"You did??"

"yes, she is beautiful Alice.. so.. I wanted to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Should I call her today?"

"Hum.. no... maybe you should text her.. something clever"

"oh ok.. thanks Alice"

"No problem little brother"

"Little brother? You've been spending too much time with Emmet, Ali"

"Sorry EDWARD.. see you tomorrow ok?"

APOF

"Ooh Jasper, tomorrow will be better than I expected"

"Why is that love?"

"Just wait and see baby... they just made my job easier"

BPOV

I was just getting in bed when I heard my phone vibrating..

Hello Beautiful..

How did the Pajamas fit?

E

Wow! He text me! ok..

Hey there...

They're fine..

how about you?

B

The best I ever had..

I'm not sure about you thought

maybe I should go and check just to be sure

E

WHAT??! hum.. he has guts.. I like it..

Maybe you should..

;)

B

He took a long time to answer this time.. maybe I shouldn't have said that..

Oh god, I have to go

My brother is an ass

We can talk again tomorrow right?

Sweet Dreams.

E

Well ok then.. I have to go to bed anyways, Alice its coming early tomorrow so she can fix me up for dinner.. Bella Barbie day! Wonderful! I really wanted to keep talking to Edward.. but a goodbye its all I have to say right now.

Ok then..

:)

you too..

thanks again for today

B

At the minute that I closed my eyes I saw his face, I'm sure I'll have sweet dreams tonight.


	2. Teasing for Dinner

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the characters.. I just make them dirty lol

AN: Thanks for the reviews!!! :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I woke up today with a certain pixie jumping in my bed

"BBBEEEEEEELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, get your lazy ass out of bed, it's late" I took my cellphone and look at the time

"Alice, its 8 o'clock in the morning! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Oh come on Bella, you promise you would be good. Don't start with me"

"Ok... Ok, be a good girl and make some coffee for me while im taking a shower please?

"Fine, but hurry up"Ok, be a good girl and make some coffee for me while I'm taking a shower please

After my shower I just took a robe and put it on, it would be in vain to get dressed with Alice here. I drink a cup of coffee and the torture begun. Alice spent the whole day trying to tame my hair, doing my nails, and finding an outfit for me. I was looking at my cellphone every time I heard a noise, but Edward didn't text me yet, maybe he's busy. She begun to beautify herself. By 5 o'clock we were done, getting the final touches in order 'cause Jasper was coming to pick us up.

I was wearing a gray tank top with a black sweater on top. Dark jeans and Black stilettos, my hair was smooth and flat and my make up was really light. Alice was wearing a black top with a black leather jacket and dark jeans with black boots.

Jasper arrived 5 minutes later and we got in the car ready to go. Alice's parents house was far from my house, so 2 hours later we were arriving to the Cullen mansion. I knew Alice was loaded, but nothing prepared me for the size of the house in front of me. It had big glass panels surrounding the house, it was like there was no walls, just glass. Alice saw that I was looking and told me "We really like sunlight".

We entered the house and this beautiful woman came running toward us, she hugged Alice and Jasper and then she looked at me.

"Hi I'm Alice's mom, Esme. You must be Bella, I feel like I know you already"

"Hello, you have a beautiful house"

"Thanks dear, come on lets go to the living room, everyone is already here"

I entered the living room behind Alice, and this huge guy came jumping and took Alice in a hug, she looked like she was choking. He put her on the floor and looked at me. "Hi there, you must be Bella" He grabbed me in a hug too, making it very hard for me to breath. "Em, that's enough, you'll kill her" he put me on the floor "Sorry Bella" His huge size was nothing when he made that face, he looked like the Puss in Boots from Shrek. He was really cute. Then I saw his wife, Rosalie I think. She used to be a model, she's beautiful with really long blond hair, and a body to die for.

Everyone sat down, having this light conversation when I felt my cellphone vibrating. It was a text from Edward.

Hey beautiful,

I'm sorry about yesterday

I'm at this dinner but all I can think of is you sleeping

with that shirt ;)

E

I was about to text him back "Alice, I didn't know you were here already" _OH MY GOD.. it can't be!!_

"Oh hi Edward, have you met my friend Bella?" I turned around and saw him, the god from the mall yesterday I don't know if that's possible, but he looks even more handsome today.

He was wearing this light jeans, a really dark green shirt and some chucks. He looked yummy.

He looked at me and flashed me a huge smile, I was still staring at him, when he came and introduced himself, "Hello Bella, I'm Edward" I could feel my face blushing different shades of red. I said hi and sat down again. He sat down next to me and everyone kept the easy conversation.

When he saw that everyone was distracted enough, he got close and I could feel him breathing on my neck, my body tensed up. He put his lips on my ear and whispered "Hey love, long time no see" and fucking kissed my neck, I've never been so wet in my entire life. It took everything I had to not jump him right there.

The dinner was served, we all went to the dinner room and I saw that Alice was staring too much at me and her brother. I took her arm and stop her, when everyone was already sitting down, I whispered to her "You know everything since I called you yesterday right?" she looked at me and said "I don't know what are you talking about Bella" _Oh she knows exactly what I'm talking about _"Alice don't lie to me, why didn't you tell me?" I was being irrational, I know, but maybe I would be more prepared to see Edward if she would at least tell me something. "Bella if I would have said anything, you would never come tonight, I know you. Stop being stupid and come. My brother is catch" with that she left me there. I run to keep up with her and we all sit down. I ended up next to Edward, of course.

"So Bella, are you working right now?" Esme asked, and I started to feel something under the table, _is that a hand? FUCK!_

"Mm. I'm looking for a job, I have a job interview tomorrow actually" His hands were on my leg, going up slowly.

"Oh thats good dear, It will work out, you'll see" I felt his hand in my inner thighs and he was still going up until he found what he was looking for.

"Yeah, thats reaaaally good" I clean my throat and said "I mean, Im really, really into getting a job" after that, Esme started talking to Jasper, I took my glass of wine from the table and refilled it.

I was trying to compose myself, but he had wonderful hands, FUCKING AMAZING HANDS. He continued to massage me, he was doing it so strongly that I could feel him through my jeans. He was driving me crazy. And just like he started, he stopped.

I drink my whole wine glass and reached for more, I looked at him and the lust on his eyes was obvious, he looked at my face and then his eyes darted to my boobs, I could not stop thinking about his lips on my lips, on my nipples. If he could work his lips like he does his hands, he's fucking perfect.

I was having a hard time breathing so a excuse myself from the table and went outside to take some air.

I was looking at the huge garden, when I felt someone behind me.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came into me" I turned around and looked at him, I really wanted to scream at him, how dare him do that to me in front of everyone? Who the fuck does he think he is?? But all I could do is stare at his lips. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, the kiss was full of need and passion. It was perfect. His hands were exploring my back and then my ass.

"Bella, Alice is aski...OH! I'm soooo sorry, never mind" I let go of Edward's shirt and look at the door, Jasper was standing there, with a surprised look on his face.

"Don't worry Jas, I will look for Alice, I will see you later Edward"

EPOV

OH GOD. Shes perfect, a goddess. While I was rubbing her under the table, I wanted to hear her moan. I don't know what happened to me. But I was really enjoying myself, and apparently she was too. Oh her lips felt so smooth and... fruity? Perfect. I have to thank Alice for that later.

"Edward? Hello? Are you listening to me?" Jasper looked more confused than I felt.

"Yes, what? Sorry.."

"Ooh.. you have it baaad man"

"What are you talking about?" DUUH Edward are you dumb? What kind of question is that?

"Man, I saw you under the table you know?" WHAT?

"You saw that???" I could feel my blush warming up my face

"Well maybe I didn't see, but I could tell, what got into you?" maybe I can't answer that, but I know where I want to get into... FOCUS EDWARD!

"Emmm.. I don't know, I met her yesterday at the mall, and since then all I could think of is tearing her clothes with my teeth, I think I'm loosing it"

"Edward I'm so relieved, for a second there I thought you were gay, man"

"WHAT?"

"Well can you blame me? Come on.. how long has been for you since you don't...you know?" _I don't even remember. After Tanya, I just stopped looking._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JASPER!"

"See? That's my point you don't even remember"

"I really don't want to talk about this"

"Edward, you need a girlfriend man, who knows maybe Bella?" _I liked that thought more than I want to admit myself, I feel really attracted to Bella, but that's not all. She intrigues me. I want to know everything there is to know about her. _

"I don't even know her yet. Calm down a little"

"You should try to get to know her, she's really nice and hot"

"Jasper you remember you're dating my sister right?"

"I know but that doesn't make me blind, don't worry, I would never cheat on Alice, she's a naughty litt..."

"JASPER,THAT'S MY SISTER BRO. Let's go inside before I regret letting you date her"

Jasper was my best friend since we were in diapers and when he told me about him and Alice I was actually happy for them. I still don't need details about their life.

We entered the kitchen, Bella smiled at me, then blow me a kiss and went back to washing the dishes next to my sister, who was oblivious about the whole exchange.

Time went by fast, we keep looking at each other, and I could feel the attraction between us. She looked delicious, and only kissing her was the best experience ever had, I can't even thing about her body, her breasts, her pus... I could feel me getting excited again.._I HAVE to stop this is not helping..._

The dinner was coming to an end, everyone was saying their goodbyes. Bella came up to me, when she got close she blushed and looked down. I put her chin up and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I will definitely call you tonight, just to see if you got home ok, and maybe tomorrow to know how was you night" I flashed her a crooked smile.

"Are you going to ask me out anytime soon Edward?" She smirked at me. I like this girl..

"I'm picking you up on Friday, Saturday is my day off so maybe I can get lucky by then"

"We'll see.. if you play your cards right"she turned and started to leave I grabbed her by the arm

"Goodnight Bella" I gave her a sweet peck on the lips and wait for her to get on the car.

"Goodnight Edward, talk to you in a minute" with a wink she close the door

I think I'm falling hard for this girl...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review!!!!

:)


	3. Shoes and Plans

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the characters.. I just make them dirty he he**

**AN: please review guyyyys... you don't have to be a member... even if they are bad reviews... please**

* * *

JPOV

I was trembling. Was this enough? I know I probably should do this in the traditional way, but since when Alice and I were traditional?

We fall in love first, then we got to know each other, I know that sounds crazy, people didn't understand at the beginning, most people still don't. They used to tell us we were crazy, it took a long time for our parents to understand. We realized we shouldn't fight them, just prove them wrong.

Who'd know I would fall in love with my best friend's sister? But the most amazing part is how that happened.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you don't want to go with us anyway? I know I told you my sister was going but she told me she had to go somewhere and that was really important. Come on man.. It's going to be fun" said Edward while he was killing some zombies on his PS2. I was new in town, just out from Texas and Edward and I became friends instantly. _

"_I'm sure Edward. First I don't want to be the third wheel, second, you know I don't like Tanya very much, just go and have fun"_

"_Ok, if you're sure. Do you want me to drop you somewhere?"_

"_Yes, whatever, can you drop me at the mall? I have to buy something for my mom."_

"_Ok, let's go now, so I can pick up Tanya after that" Edward grab his keys and we both exit the house._

_Edward and me talked a lot about everything, we're pretty alike in almost everything, the only thing we didn't share it was our feelings for Tanya. He was head over heels for her, but I could sense something wrong with her, she doesn't love him. She puts this act about being a good girl and virgin, but to be honest I don't buy it._

"_Here we are man. See you later" Edward said when we arrived to the mall._

"_Bye" I close the door and made my way through the mall. Oh shit, I hate shopping. _

_It was my mom birthday, and I had to buy her something. I went to a few stores until I found this big shoe store, Manolo...Something._

_I entered and start browsing through shelves, it looked like a really expensive store, but my mom deserve it._

_I was looking to this purple pair with white stones on it, when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked behind and this petite girl was looking at me smiling. She was beautiful, big black eyes and black spiky hair. 5 feet of perfection. I think I fell for her right there. She was carrying a thousand bags, it proved that even _

"_What took you so long?" she asked, I noticed the girl that was with her giggled but was staring at our little exchange with a worried look, I know it doesn't make much sense if someone comes asking you that, but the creepy part about that moment, was that it didn't felt weird, actually, I felt like I was waiting for her too._

_I took her hand kissed it, then kissed her cheek and whispered "I'm sorry ma'am, it will not happen again"_

_She ended up helping me choose a good gift and I heard about how she does,t like flowers and jewelery, saying that flowers die soon and even if diamonds lasts for ever, shoes are girl's best friend. We talked for most of the night, and then she brought me home. I learned a lot about her, she loves shopping, although she didn't need to tell me that, looking at the thousand of bags she had on the car, that she had a twin named Edward, yes my friend Edward was her brother, that was the only problem._

_But right now I couldn't think about it. My house was near the beach and all I could hear was her voice and the waves breaking against the rocks. In that moment I realized it would be always her, no one else_

_end flashback_

After that first night everything felt into place, it was really meant to be. Edward didn't take it so good at first, I had the black eye for weeks to prove it. He found out weeks later, when Alice and me were making out in the front porch.

But later he realized we're not playing around and he gave us his blessing. Like I said, not fight them, just prove them wrong.

Everyone who knows us well, understands. Rose and Emmet were more easy to convince, they got it. They knew exactly what we felt and why. It was meant to be.

And we've been proving that since then. We never broke up, never went to bed angry. We know everything about each other. That's why I'm here right now, at the Manolo Blahnik's store, looking for a present for her.

I found exactly what I was looking for, and left to go home to a night I will never forget.

APOV

I came home after the worst day ever, I have to do everything in that place? I mean, I know is my company, but seamstresses are supposed to know how to sew. And to make things worst today is the first time ever that Jazzy forgot about the anniversary of the day we met, I know is childish but it was the most important day of my life until now. I'm just happy to be home, I need a big bath and then I can be myself again.

I didn't see Jasper's car on the garage so he is probably at Edward's, perfect, I can finally relax!

I went upstairs to prepare my bathtub, I took my shoes off and made my way to the bathroom. I entered my closet and gasped with the sight. There was candles everywhere, I was so shocked with everything that I had to take a double look to be sure I wasn't imagining things. I looked down for a moment and I saw a big bag with the words MANOLO BLAHNIK in the front with a big pink ribbon. Jasper didn't forget after all. _He is so getting lucky tonight.._ I thought and went running to open the bag, when I looked at it, it was empty.

"What the h..." I started to say when his voice startled me.

"Do you remember that when we met you told me about shoes being a girl's best friend?" he was sitting in the corner of my closet with a pair of shoes on his hands looking at me with his perfect eyes, he sighed and continued "Well, I've been thinking about this for a long time now. And then I realized I was being stupid and stop thinking so much. My hunch was telling me to do it, and that's the way it works for us. So Alice, you are the woman of my life, I know that since before I met you, I was waiting for you too. You completed me and made me love thinks I never thought I would, like the smell of new shoes or even going shopping, because I know that every time I'm doing one of those things id because you are around. When we we're apart, I felt lost, I needed you every moment of every day of that excruciating year. My love for you grew bigger, I realized that even if sometime I felt the need to look at my sides, I was closing my eyes to see you every day. If we got in a fight it made me want to run for you not from you. I know that you are my everything, but that 's not enough anymore, I want everyone to know that."

"What took you so long?" I joked, crying so much I couldn't even see him straight, he came closer to me, kissed my hand and my cheek like the night we met and whispered "Sorry I took so long ma'am, but.. would you marry me?" He got on his knees an put the shoes on, they were this beautiful white heels, with diamonds encrusted on the front.

I hugged him, crying and laughing at the same time. "Yes, Jazzy. Yes!" and we kissed. The perfect kiss ever. He blew the candles out and we went straight to bed. Just cuddling and enjoying our company.

BPOV

I woke up to a really loud "BANG" and realized I was laying on my couch. I must had fall sleep here while I was reading the text I was working on. I got the job, even if the interview was a little boring, I was sure I wasn't getting it, but I did.

I started there on Tuesday and it was a good day, everyone at the office are really nice and polite. I was given the job to edit this book about old cars through history and was waiting to meet with the author in this restaurant near my office, I was surprised when I recognized the blond woman right away. It was Rosalie. We hit it off immediately, having same tastes in cars and music, so we end up having lunch every day this week.

I was thinking about my schedule when I heard the same noise that woke me up, it could only be one person, I lift my head and there in my kitchen was Alice with two pans in her hands.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry about the noise, I was trying to be quiet" she said smirking at me. I was about to respond when she hit both pans together making that awful noise once again.

"Fuck Alice, I'm up, I'm up" in that moment Rose emerges from my kitchen with three cups of coffee on a server and puts everything on the coffee table in front of me.

"Can I ask what the hell are you doing here so fucking early?"

"I can ask the same thing Bella, she woke me up first, you should be happy" Rose said obviously felling as annoyed as I was.

"What is going on Alice?" She was smiling so much that I was surprised her face wasn't hurting yet.

"JASPER PROPOSED" she let out yelling, Rose and I looked at each other and start yelling and hugging Alice.

After the commotion we calmed down and she explained everything. It was about time they got engaged.

We spent the whole morning talking but if I really wanted to go out with Edward today then I should get some work done. And just like she could read my mind Alice turned to me and say "Sooo, Bells, date night today huh?"

"Shut Up Alice"

"I will come over at six to do your make up"

"No Alice, we're not playing dress up Bella today"

"Oh come on Bells, after he made you loose your mind and maybe your panties at dinner friday, the least you can do is try to look nice for him" she told me laughing. I looked at Rosalie and she was trying to muffle her giggles with my pillow.

"How do you know about that Alice?"

"Oh , Jasper told me on Sunday after we got home. I can't believe I didn't realized what was going on. I'm certainly not looking at that table the same way I used to never again" I laughed at that. "He really likes you Bells, it's not like my brother not being able to control himself like that"

"I like him too Ali. A lot" I said it for the first time aloud, and it felt really good, like it was meant to be.

I've been talking to Edward everyday since the eventful Sunday dinner and I really like him. He is funny, honest, and with those eyes I don't know how he can remain single for all this time. We got to talk about his past, specially about Tanya. I told him everything about Mike and my life in Forks. About my parent's divorce and my new life here. We were getting used to talk every night and it was the best thing. I was falling for him so fast, I was really scared about tonight.

"I told you, Bella. I always knew you and Edward are made for each other, you should never bet against me"

"Ok Alice, Whatever" I said with a laugh, but I'm pretty sure she was right, I'll never bet against her again.

"So, girls, I didn't wake you up just to tell you about my engagement, although it has something to do with my wedding" Said Alice looking very serious.

"What is it Alice?"

"I want to talk about my wedding plans and how you two are going to help me with it" I looked at Rose and I could see she had the same scared look I did, and for some reason I knew exactly what she was thinking.

_Oh no.. This is not going to be good. _

* * *

**Oh oh! I think bridezilla is on her way!!**

**Please revieew!! :)**


	4. Stairs and Invasions

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.. I don't own the characters.. I just make them dirty he he

AN: There's some lemmons for you here. Please review cause it makes me wanna write more often if I get reviews. :) enjoy!

* * *

BPOV

I was laying in my bed thinking how things went by fast, Alice was getting married. MARRIED. Not that I wasn't expecting this anytime soon, I was, I mean we are talking about Jasper and Alice here. But now it seems so... real?

I was waiting for Alice to get here for my Barbie Bella Time, so when I heard the door knocking it surprised me to see Rose standing on my hall.

"Rose? Is everything ok?" I noticed her puffy eyes and the redness on her face.

"I need to use your bathroom Bella" and with that she run towards the bathroom without giving time to answer or blink

"Suit yourself" I said closing the door but she was already gone.

10 minutes passed and she was nowhere to be seen, I was waiting for her on my living room, trying to give her some privacy. Maybe she had a fight with Emmet or her dad called.

Rosalie had a really bad relationship with her parents, they split up when she was 10 after her mom found out about her dads affair with Rose's nanny. It's not like her mom was a saint being in and out of rehab since Rose was a baby. When she finally got a job she moved from her dad's, where she was living at the time, and never looked back. Apparently he got her number from an ex boyfriend of hers and now he calls daily with stories about wanting to be a better dad and shit like that.

I learned this in one of our lunches, when he called unexpectedly and made her so angry she almost lost it with the waiter when he came with our bill.

I went for the bathroom door and started knocking. "Rose are you ok in there?"

No answer.

"Rose? Open the door please or answer, anything"

Nothing

"Rose I swear I will take this door down if you don't answer right now" I was really worried now, thinking how the hell I was going to take the door down with me, when I heard a crack and saw the door opening. I took it as a "Come in" so I did.

Sitting on the floor was rose, her mascara was all over her face from crying, and she was trying her best to maintain her breathing even.

I looked around to see any kind of clue of what she was doing here all this time alone. When I looked to the floor I noticed this white sticks, almost 15 of them, scattered all over the room.

_Is that a happy face on the stick? Oh No.._

"Rose?"

"What the fuck I am going to do Bella?"

"You have to tell Emmet about it honey"

"Bella I would never be a good mother"

"How do you know that Rose?"

"Well I don;t have the best history on family love, if you know what I mean"

"That's exactly why I think you will make a great mom, Rose" she looked at me like I was mental so I had to explain myself.

"I grew up in this town where everyone knows everything about the other, I grew up without a mother because she left me with my dad when I was a baby" it was hard to talk about this but she needed to hear it "I knew nothing about my mom, just that she was born in forks and went to the same high school I did, and at the beginning of my senior year, this new guy approached me and started asking questions about her, I told him the truth and he told me somethings about her, my mother had an affair with his dad, right when I was conceived, so I don't know who my biological dad is. I came to NY one week after that. Leaving everything behind." She looked surprised by my revelation, and I just kept going. "So, after that, I was so scared about how messed up things were in my life. I started thinking the same thing you are thinking right now. But then, then I imagined myself having kids, and actually doing things right, the way no one did for me, learning for my mistakes and being the mother I never had" She looked at me and started crying again. She hugged me and we stayed there in silence for a few minutes, and suddenly she got up, rearranged her make up and looked at me smiling.

"Where are you going Rose?" I asked a little puzzled because of her sudden change in spirit.

"I'm going to tell Em he is going to be a dad" and with a kiss she said goodbye and left.

_WOW and talking about changes, Rosalie.. pregnant. This is just too much._

I looked at the clock beside my bed, 4:00, I should get a shower, Alice is coming at any moment now to begin the torture.

I took a long shower and when I got out, I saw the little pixie sitting in my bed with two suitcases next to her, looking at my closet with a frown. "We are SO going shopping tomorrow Bella" I rolled my eyes to her and sat down. "Don't make that face at me, your fucking elevator its not working so I had to use the stairs, carrying this too damn suitcases, you should be kissing my feet right now"

"Ok, I'm sorry Ali, thanks for doing this" She smiled at me

"My pleasure, and now, lets get started" she said with a evil laugh and started combing my hair and doing my make up, while talking non stop about the wedding plans and how excited she was. She didn't stop talking until she was done, she turn my chair so I could see my reflection and, of course, I looked amazing. Alice is a miracle worker. My make up was light, only accentuating my eyes with mascara and eyeliner and this beautiful bronze color in my eyes.

She then took a dress from her suitcase and told me to put it on.

I was closing the zipper, when I heard a weird noise coming from it, Alice was next to me in a second and she looked horrified

"The fucking zipper brake Bella, I didn't brig anything else for you, and in a million years I'm letting you go out with anything you own" Sometimes I have to remember myself why I became friends with this girl.

"Ok, so what now Ali?"

"I will sew the back and that way you can still wear it and nobody will see" and there was one of the reasons why I'm friends with her.

"I take a look at the mirror, and the dress really fitted well, it was a simple but short black strapless dress that went very well with the flats she picked for me.

"Thank you so much Ali"

"Don't mention it, now take it off" I gave her the dress and after that everything went smoothly, when she was adding the last touches in the whole ensemble I heard a knock on the door.

This is it I thought to myself, I opened the door slowly and there was Edward in all his perfection. He was wearing this black button-up and some black pants.

"Hi, you look stunning" he kissed my cheek and offered me his arm "Are you ready?" he asked

No "Yes, lets go" I told him grabbing his arm and saying goodbye to Alice.

He opened the door for me and before I entered the car he kissed my cheek, "You really look amazing Bella" I blushed at the intensity of his stare, and got in the car thanking him.

"So where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we can have some dinner and get to know each other, I know I already told you this on the phone, but I think you probably have the wrong Idea about me, after that eventful dinner I mean."

"I know what you mean, and I don't really think anything bad about you Edward, but if is so important to you I accept you apologies" he smiled at me and started the car, but it didn't work. He try again and again but it never started. He looked at me apologetic "I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what's going on" he looked so sad and I really didn't mind walking.

"Let's take a walk, maybe we can know each other better?" I suggested, he looked still a little mad about making me walk, but smiled and helped out of the car. We passed this cute Italian place and decided to just eat there and see what happens.

We entered and this cute guy came to take us to our table, we took our sits and he left the menus. We ordered and got in this easy conversation. He was so sweet and interesting. He told me about his life in college, how he went from wanting to be a doctor to getting a degree in business. He own this advertising company that was growing really well. We got from talking about life and goals, to cartoons and favorite colors.

I checked the restaurant, leaving my eyes from Edward for the fist time and saw that we were the last couple there, he seemed to realize the same thing because he paid quickly and we left.

After walking around for a while we arrived at my apartment, and even if it was late, I didn't want the night to end yet.

"Do you.. want to come up for a drink?" I asked him fidgeting with my finger, all I wanted to do is kiss his lips again, and maybe other things. I know it was our first date but it just felt right.

"Yes, sure" it must be my imagination but he looked straight to my lips when he said that.

We got to the elevator and I remembered something "We have to take the stairs, Alice told me the elevator its not working" he nodded at me and open the door for me. We were climbing the stairs and I needed to feel his lips, right there. I grabbed his arms stopping him and when he turned around I kissed him.

EPOV

This girl is going to be the end of me. She is kissing me in the dark, in the fucking stairs.

I felt she licking my lips, asking for permission. I opened them and her taste was perfect. We stayed there just enjoying each other. We deepened our kiss, and her hands grabbed my hair roughly.

"Bella, if you don't want me to loose control tonight, you should stop"

She looked at me straight in the eyes "Kiss me" she simply said.

I grabbed her head and kissed her, deepening our kiss in the process. No sweet kiss this time. It was passionated and full of desire. She grabbed my hair again, and thread her fingers around my hair.

"That feels fucking amazing Bella" I moaned in her mouth, while she sucked at my bottom lip. She made me sit on one of the steps and with the sexiest smirk I've ever seen she got on her knees. She kissed my neck and and my earlobe I was so hard at that moment you could see the bulge in my pants even in the dark of the stairs. She straddled me and I gasped. She didn't had any panties on. I grabbed her hair, and pulling it back, I bite her neck and whispered huskily on her ear.

"Have you been naked all the fucking night?" I could feel the vibrations of her laughing on her neck. I grabbed her ass standing up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I put her against the wall.

"What do you want Isabella?" I asked her, not really waiting for an answer, I tried to open her dress, but it looked like it was sewed or something. It was fucking frustrating and I think she noticed my struggle.

"Rip it off" she half moan in my mouth, and getting more hard by the second I did exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck Bella" I moaned when she open my pants letting them fall in the floor. Even if I was hard as hell I looked at her "Are you sure?" I asked taking her hair out of her face. She nodded. That was all I needed. I trailed my hand from her neck, between her breasts, all the way down to her pussy. I positioned my hand in a straight line, from her clit to her slit and began moving all at once.

She lost control of her breathing and put her head against the wall. I know someone could pass anytime soon but frankly at that moment I didn't give a shit about anything anymore. I felt my boxers sliding down my legs, and next thing I knew, she wrapped her hand around my cock and tightened the her grip, making me moan loudly. She was fucking amazing. She began to move her hand and she seemed delighted to hear me moaning and grunting like that. I stopped her hand and in a second I stopped moving my hands too. She looked puzzle for a minute and when she felt my hardness on her wet pussy she closed her eyes with a smile.

"Open them Bella, I want to see you" I said desperate for loosing connection for a minute.

She opened them and with that I thrust into her feeling her warm folds enclosing me.

"You are so fucking tight Bella" She moaned loudly, and when she adjusted to the size of my cock, she began to move forward, with that I began thrusting her.

"Deeper Edward" she whispered, which I did but just for a little, until she closed her eyes. She sighed in frustration. "Please Edward?"she begged.

"Open your eyes first" I told her, and when she did I went harder and deeper until I felt her trembling in my arms.

My breathing was becoming uneven and hers too.

"Cum Bella" I told her. And with that she milked all my cock with her juices. After two more thrusts I came too.

We wait until our breathing were normal, she put the remains of her dress around her body, keeping them up and closed by her hands, and we kept going up the stairs.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked suddenly remembering about the absence of something really important.

"Yes, don't worry" she answered.

BPOV

He was amazing. Fucking amazing. I didn't want this night to end. I wanted to be with him. I didn't want him to think I was moving to quickly, but I wanted him to stay.

I decided to say at least something, but he bit me to it.

"Can I stay over? I mean I know is soon, but under the circumstances I think we can't slow down right now. I mean I'm not saying that I want take advantage of you or anything like that, I just want to have you on my arms, maybe laying down this time?" he smiled a crooked grin at me that seemed perfect.

"Do you always talk so much?" He smiled again.

"Only when I'm nervous" he said, and I think he actually blushed, but I can't be sure.

I got to my door, and from the hall I heard some sobs and someone screaming, I opened my door, and there at my living room in full colors where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. Rosalie was crying while Jasper was consoling her. Alice was screaming at Emmet who was looking slightly frustrated at it. They all looked at me and Edward and then I remembered how I was looking.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DRESS?" Alice yelled from behind the couch where she was standing.

I looked down embarrassed feeling four stares at my body, looking at my body, and at the remains of Alice's dress. Then I heard a muffled laugh and when I looked Emmet was smirking at us.

"I think Eddie happened sis"

_OH Great, this is just fucking amazing._

* * *

I hope you liked it.

please leave you thoughts here.

I'm asking nicely..

the button is right down here? :)

pretty please?


	5. Apologies and Spare Keys

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hey guys... go and check my new story, I will update both of them everytime I can.**

**But I will wait until it gets to 20 reviews befor I update this one, I've been asking nicely... so please review?? *tears***

**Thanks for everyone who put me on their favorites and on their Alerts. I'm really happy about that.**

**So I'll shut up now.. enjoy! XD**

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DRESS?" Alice yelled from behind the couch where she was standing. _

_I looked down embarrassed feeling four stares at my body, looking at my body, and at the remains of Alice's dress. Then I heard a muffled laugh and when I looked Emmet was smirking at us._

"_I think Eddie happened sis"_

_OH Great, this is just fucking amazing._

BOPV

I stayed still for a while, waiting for my blush to fade. I looked over at Edward, who was standing next to me looking as confused as I was.

"What are you all doing at my apartment?" I asked looking at each one of them waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry for..mm...intruding on you date? Although it seems we didn't bother you at all" said Jasper smirking at my way.

"That's not the point right now jasper, what the fuck is going on?" I was desperately trying to keep their focus at something else that was not me.

"ITOLDEMMETABOUTTHEBABYANDHESTARTEDSCREAMING..." Rose started talking but I wasn't understanding anything, she was still crying and jasper sat by her and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here bells, the only thing I know is that I was here minding my own business when rose started knocking at your door like crazy, while this idiot over here" said Alice pointing at Emmet "was screaming his lungs out at her" Emmet looked down, slightly embarrassed and cringed at the harsh tone.

I looked at Emmet waiting for an explanation when Edward speak up. "What did you do bro?" asked Edward looking a little scared at Rose's tears.

"She told me she was pregnant, Edward! I'm going to be a dad" he yelled at his brother seeming happy about it.  
"If you're so happy about it, why were you yelling at her?" asked Jasper, and at that point Rose stop crying and looked at Emmet, waiting for his answer.

"She told me that she wasn't expecting anything from me, that she would completely understand if I didn't want anything to do with the baby" I looked at him and then at Rose, she was looking down, avoiding any type of eye contact with any of us.

"So you decided to prove her wrong by yelling the shit out of her?" Asked Alice, still fuming at her older brother. Emmet ignored Alice's comment, and with a sad expression on his eyes, he looked at Edward and said "She didn't let me talk to her, when I tried to calm her down she started running out of the door, I chased her here" he looked at Rose now, his face pained. "Do you really think I would do that to us? To our Jason?" Rosalie looked at him "You always said you just wanted one kind Em, and when Jason was born I just thought you never would want another one. I'm sorry I freaked out on you baby." She looked guilty now. Emmet run to her side, hug her and start whispering things on her ear. I was staring at them, when it suddenly hit me.

"Alice, why the hell you and Jasper were doing at my apartment earlier? And how did you get in?" I looked at both of them, waiting for an answer, but all I got were two gulps.

"Oh Bella, you know.. everyone knows me at your building and I know you keep you're spare key under the rug, it's not brain surgery sweetheart, anyways.. I always told you how comfy your couch is, and Jazzy and me needed a change of scenery.. so..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE? YOU AND JASPER FUCKED IN MY COUCH?" I yelled at her, and suddenly Emmet and Rosalie were standing up, looking at the couch with disgust faces.

"Oh Bells, don't be such a prude, you sleep in your bed just fine, so how bad can be sitting on the couch?" After she finished that sentence Jasper slapped his forehead, and she bite her lip waiting for my response.

"What me sleeping in my bed has anything to d...." I stopped mid sentence when I realized what she just confessed to me "YOU TWO FUCKED IN MY BED?" Emmet and Rose were cracking up at this point and I just glared at them.

"How the hell can that be possible Alice?"

"Well we did help you move Bella, and if I remember correctly, Jasper and I arranged you bedroom while you where cleaning the kitchen" I looked at her, surprised but her nonchalantly tone, like if she was telling me how beautiful was the night outside.

"And rose, why did you come over here if you knew I was out with Edward?" I asked looking at Rosalie now.

"Well Bells, from what I heard, you're kind of a prude, so I thought you would be home already"

I blushed fiercely and I felt two arms wrapped around my waist.

"You are so NOT a prude, Love" Edward whispered to me making me giggle "and it makes me almost sad that we didn't get the first use at your bed, but I think we should tell them to get the hell out, so we can take advantage of your dress, or the lack of it that is" If my pussy wasn't already uncovered, I would have lost my panties right then and there.

I looked at him and I could see the lust in his eyes, it was driving me crazy.

"Well people, this visit was nice and all, but is getting late already, you should go rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" We were going to Esme and Carlyle's so Alice could share her news with them, now that I think about it, it will be news coming from Emmet too.

Alice looked at me and pointing she said "Before I leave miss, I think there's something missing in you room, come help me find it, Rose you are coming too" she was already going to my room with me and Rose right behind. She closed the door and looked at me.

"What did you do to my dress Isabella?" When she said my name like that, I couldn't help remember her brother calling me like that.

"Oh my god Bella, what did you do? You look like you saw a ghost" Rosalie said, giggling softly at me.

I started taking my dress off and giving it to Alice, and threw some pants and a shirt so I could go to bed right after they leave.

"I'm sorry Ali, I swear I'll buy you a new one right when I get my paycheck" she looked at me like I was crazy "Do you think I care about the dress silly?" I looked at her, confusion clearly in my face when she answered my silent question "I just want the gory details" she said laughing mischievously at Rose who already had taken a sit in my bed.

"You brother is amazing Ali" I said, retelling all my date, and my deeds on the stairs.

"Fuck Bells, and I was here thinking you didn't have it on you" said Alice after I told her every single detail.

We got out of the bedroom, and the three guys were there, Jasper and Emmet had this goofy grins at their faces looking at me, and I exactly knew why.

"You told them, didn't you? I asked Edward.

He passed his hand through his hair, seeing a little embarrassed and I smiled at him, showing everything was ok.

The four of them left soon after that, saying their goodbyes and leaving me and Edward alone, finally.

We stared at each other without knowing what to do, and I decided I was going to make the decision for both of us.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked him, waiting to see his expression when I asked. His eyes softened slightly and he closed the space between us.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said kissing me sweetly and taking me to my bedroom.

He stripped so he could sleep with his boxers, when I was already in bed enjoying the view.

I didn't get a good look at the stairs, and now I was getting the whole show, with VIP seats.

He caught me staring and smiled smugly at my direction, I laughed at his expression and tapped the bed next to me, wanting nothing more than to feel him in my arms all night long.

EPOV

After all the commotion tonight, I thought Bella would never ask me to stay.

But now laying here next to her, I was feeling like a kid on Christmas morning.

She was beautiful, fucking perfect, sweet and funny. I could see me falling really fast for this girl.

We were in silence right now, a comfortable silence, she was making little circles in my chest, and I was playing with her hair. I think I already fall for her, I thought to myself before drifting into sleep.

The next morning I woke up with some muffled voices, I got out of bed and put some clothes on.

I went to her bathroom and washed my face and tried, in vain, to untangle my sex hair so I could go out there to see what was going on.

When I got out of her bedroom, the TV was on, this red haired woman was talking animatedly with a rapper guy, while Bella was cooking something on the kitchen, I went straight to Bella, hugged her from behind and nuzzling her neck I whispered a good morning feeling her tense in my arms and relax right after.

"Good morning handsome" she told me with a smile. She turned so she was staring at me and I gave her a sweet peck on her lips.

She smiled and told me to get a sit at the counter. She put some French toasts on a plate and told me to eat.

"I need to get home so I can change my clothes so I can go to my parent's" I told her not wanting to be away from her that long "maybe you can take a shower and get dressed so you can come with me to my place and then we can go together to the BBQ? I asked her, and she smiled at me.

After she got dressed, we walk outside of her apartment hand in hand.

"We should take the stairs" she told me with a smirk and tightening her grip in my hand.

"I would love too: I answered her knowing I would never complain about taking the stairs with Bella.

* * *

**Please 20 reviews? at least 15??**

**come on guys? XD**

**I'll be waiting.**


	6. Surprises and New Pajamas

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was sick and not really feeling "IT" but i'm back now guys. Ready to rock it hehe..**

**Thanks again for the reviews, and Author-Story Alerts, and Favorites.**

**You guys made my day seriously.**

**Disclaimer: You all know that who owns everything smutty and lemony here is me, not Edward and the gang.. thats Bella and Stephenie Meyer... **

* * *

BPOV

It was a eventful lunch at the Cullen's, with pregnancy and engagement announcements everything run down smoothly, Esme and Carlisle couldn't be more happy about everything, and even if we decided to not mention the fact that Edward and I were dating now, Esme continued to throw knowing glances at us.

We were on our way, Edward was dropping me home and afterwards he was going home. It was a silent trip back from the longest date ever. We didn't had the awkward goodbye scene, we had steamy-stair-sex. Everything was different for us, but in some strange way everything seemed to fit perfectly.

It was almost too good to be true. Edward's voice brought me back from my thoughts

"I know we've been together since yesterday night, but how about we grab some dinner at my place?"

he looked at me and it was like he was expecting a "no" for an answer. _As if._

"Sure, just let me take a shower and change my clothes and I'll go to your place by 6, sounds good?" he smiled at me "I'm picking you up Bells, don't worry" I nodded and got out of the car.

I took a quick shower and throw a black sweater dress with red flats, rearrange my make up and put my hair up in a pony tail.

By 6.30 we were at Edward's door. I brought a bottle of tequila, and some shot glasses. He opened the door of the car for me, and while I was getting off the Volvo his eyes lingered in my body a little too much, and I was loving every second of his ogling. He was wearing some black shirt, and dark pants, and some flip flops, only him could make flip flops look sexy. He was perfect. _Too perfect_, my pessimist side was always reminding me, but I put that aside and followed him to the elevator..

His apartment was almost the same size as mine, his living room was really nice decorated with two big leather chairs in front of a entertainment center with a TV and a thousand dvd's sticking out from everywhere. The big white rug made nice contrast with the black couch next to the chairs, making the living room look stylish and mainly.

He excused himself back to the kitchen and told me to pick a movie or maybe a Cd, pointing to his room. His room was simple and very different from the living room. This was screaming Edward everywhere, i'm sure Esme decorated the living room. The walls in the room were all whit except from the one where the door was located, that had this really bright red color on it. His bed was next to the door with this gray and black comforter and a little desk with a computer in it made the whole assemble What really got my attention was the shelves in front of the bed, it was black and full of cd's, I could be there the whole night just looking through everything.

I gave up trying to figure out what to listen, until I found something I recognized, I pick the Cd and put it on the Cd player.

"Good choice" yelled Edward from the kitchen while the sweet tunes from "Sunday in Bed, sexy sounds for lazy lovers" were flooding the apartment.

"The dinner is ready Bells" he called from the kitchen, and when I got there I helped him arrange the dinner room table so we could eat.

"It smells delicious" I told him carrying the spaghetti bowl to the table. I felt two strong arms on my sides "Not even close as how good you smell, love" he whispered sweetly. _Did he just called me love?_

I don't know if we are moving too fast or not, but I was certainly more happy than ever.

We ate dinner enjoying each other company, he told me more about him, his favorite color (brown), his favorite band (Mr. Big), and so on. I did the same and we spent hours just talking and getting to know each other better.

We cleaned the table, and sit on his living room floor, where we began playing "truth", I know, so teenager. But r some shots of tequila, the innocent questions became a little more fun. I mean it was so good to know this little details that would never come up in small talk, like grossest moment or worst kiss, but when we started talking about sex and old girlfriends it turned more interesting. I found out he had a few girlfriends after Tanya, but he told me it wasn't that important until he met me. Was I his girlfriend? Maybe I should just let that go, we did drink almost the whole bottle already.

He was about to answer my latest question, (What happened with your last girlfriend?) and were a little tipsy already, when I tried to get up to change the Cd and my foot caught on the coffee table making me fall over Edward, he catch me by the waist, but I was already on top of him, straddling his legs and I made no effort to move from there. We stared at each other for a long time, we didn't need any words. He started kissing me, very sweetly at first, but with more desire after a few minutes. His hands were roaming from mi neck to my back, then lower to my stomach, until he reached the hem of my dress, caressing my thighs roughly, showing me how much he wanted me at that second.

We kept making out like that, knowing exactly where this was going, and I was more than happy to oblige.

BZZZ!!

"Just ignore it" said Edward "is probably the landlord telling us to keep it down"

BZZZ!!

we didn't move, but it seemed that the person at the door wasn't going to move either.

BZZZ! BZZZ!

"Fuck" I said getting up, trying to stand up right, I arrange my make up and my dress and went to the door. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was this really bright brown hair.

"SURPRI..." she shut up when she saw It wasn't who she was expecting at the other side.

"Who are you?" she asked almost rudely, giving the up and down. If looks could kill I thought to myself.

I didn't have time to respond because in the moment I was processing the question Edward appeared behind me, first with this annoyed look on his face. When he saw the petite girl with bright green eyes in front of me his eyes almost fall down.

"Jessica? What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica? Why that names sounds so familiar?

"Australia was lonely without you Eddie" I felt Edward cringe at his nickname. "So who is this?" she asked him pointing at me.

"I'm Bella" I said striking my hand to her. "And you are?"

"I'm Eddie's girlfriend, Jessica" she said with the nicest smile ever. _Too nice_

I was expecting an answer for Edward, maybe him throwing Jessica out, saying that she was crazy when I finally remembered where I heard her name.

Edward and I were playing our game, and when I asked about his ex girlfriends, he told me him and Jessica never really end things up, since she went to Australia to study and he stayed here. They grew up together, and she was Edward's first love, high school sweetheart and everything. That was long before Tanya. They had a lot of history so they stayed friends he told me, she had a life there, a boyfriend and all. _What the hell?_

I decided I better leave, Edward's silence just made it more obvious who was the third wheel in that situation.

I entered the living room and grab my purse, never looking straight at Edwards face, always looking down.

When I got to the door I announced I was leaving "Thanks so much for everything Edward, you are such a good friend" I said emphasizing the words friends and for the first time I dared to look at his face. He had this shocked look on, looking at Jessica, and when I talked he looked at me instead, finally remembering that I was in the room.

"Bells wait" he told me but I was already out of the door, going down the stairs.

I got to the front door of the building, obviously he didn't even make an effort to follow me. I remembered that I came with Edward so I called Alice.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Can you pick me up from your brother's place hun?" I asked her trying my best to not show how upset I was. Of course she saw right through my bad acting skills.

"What happened Isabella?" she asked worrying, while I was hearing footsteps, keys and a door slamming. She was really the best friend ever.

"Jessica happened" I told her, and her silence told me she understood perfectly.

"I'm on my way" she said hanging up.

Ten minutes later I was on Alice's car, telling her everything about my night. How happy I was and then how in 2 seconds everything changed. At least it wasn't me fucking things up this time.

"Bella, do you want go somewhere?" she asked looking at me.

"Just home Ali, but tomorrow we are buying new Pajamas"

"Whatever you want hun" she told me grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly.

* * *

**Please review! And don't hate me that much...**

**:) I love you guys...**

**Reviewww!!!**

**Let's make it to 20, 25 this timeeee!!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Love ya!**


	7. Smiley Faces and New Begginings

**Hey guys I'm sorry I took sooo long. But I'm here now. **

**Thanks for everyone who put me ont their favorites and etc... I erally do apreciate it.**

**Sorry about the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Review Pleaaaaaaase!!!!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, not Edward or Jasper or Emmet. Life does sucks!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Two weeks.._

_Two FUCKING weeks.._

**two weeks ago**

"Bella heeelloooo" said Alice waving her fork in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Alice, just got lost there for a second" It must be wrong. I can't be counting it right.

"What's wrong hon? You are not thinking about my brother again are you?" Great

"No Ali, let's please not talk about said brother, I'm not in the mood"

"I'm sorry Bells, but.. well maybe you should answer his calls, he is really trying to make things right you know?"

One week passed since that night, 7 days.. He calls me everyday, around 8, trying to talk to me, I'm being stubborn as I am, just don't answer.

7 days, 7 missed calls.

I don't want to be in the middle of some platonic lost love, he obviously has feelings for Jessica, they practically grew up together, they were in love and the only reason they were over was because she moved to Australia. Now she's back and I was in her way. Not anymore.

"Ali, look, I really like your brother, he is amazing, but unfortunately it didn't work sweetie, he obviously feels something for the girl, I mean.. he has to" I kept remembering the face of the girl that crush my date that night, great boobs, nice hair, amazing ass. I mean I was ok, but she was perfect for him.

"Bella, you really are dense to be so smart you know?" Ok that got my attention

"What?" I asked a little offended

"Do you really think that he would call you everyday if he was still with jessica? I mean, Come on Bells!! Wake up" she clapped her hands and I laugh a little about her antics. Maybe she was right.

"I don't know Ali"

"Look, just answer your phone when he calls you tonight ok? Maybe he will show you that you are wrong, and if you are not wrong, then you can forget all about it. Please?"

"Ok Ali"

But the call never came.

**Now**

I didn't receive any more calls from Edward, I mean of course, we only had 2 dates, it was not anything serious.

But I couldn't worry too much about dating right now, I have bigger problems at hand.

Two weeks..

I'm two fucking weeks late.

I'm sitting at the floor of my bathroom, the same exact spot where Rose was sitting, doing the exact same thing I'm doing right now.

Fucking life cycle. I can't be pregnant. I can't.

It has been like 10 minutes since I peed on the stick, but I'm too afraid to look, what if I am pregnant?

I'm not ready to be a mother, scratch that, a SINGLE mother.

Damn Bella! Stop being such a pussy, and deal with it!

I got up, and looking directly at the little white object in front of me I took two steps forward and just grab it.

Please, Please...

I took a look and then another, and then another.

FUCK..

Fuck, fuck, fuck...

I look at the other 3 sticks placed carefully near the one I was holding.

All of them smiling, like they were laughing at my situation. Ugggggg..

Who the fuck thought that a smiley face should be an answer to this kind of thing?? They think this is some kind of sick joke? I know there's people that are thrilled to have one of the fucking smileys looking back at them, but it can't be everyone, I'm definitely not happy.

Stupid pregnancy test makers.

I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. And now I have to call him. _Great. Just fucking great._

I went to my room to grab my cellphone, trembling I dialed his number and just waited.

One ring

two rings

"Hello? Bella?"

"Em.. yes.. Hi"

"Bella I'm so glad you called, I tried to give you some space, look, I have to explain, I'm sorry Bella. I really am sorry. I'm …."

"Edward" I interrupted him "do you think we can meet right now? We need to talk"

"Sure, I'm can go to your apartment if thats ok"

"Yes, that's great. See you in a few"

"See you Bells, bye"

I know I was rude cutting him in the middle of his apologies but, whats the point? He's going to freak out about this and run from my door as soon as the word baby comes out from my mouth.

Ten minutes later, he was sitting at my couch, looking at me with those green eyes I missed so much, he was handsome as ever, sitting there all in black, waiting for me to start talking. I didn't so he did.

"First of all Bells, let me just say that I really miss you, I know it sounds creepy, we only had 2 dates after all, but is true Bella, Second, I am NOT with Jessica, we broke up when she left, I wanted to be with her, even with her in Australia at first, but the time passed and I got over her, I thought she did too" He stopped still looking at me and grabbed my hands "I really need you to believe this, and I was hoping to maybe take you out to dinner sometime, and take it slow this time, we could be just friends if thats what it takes to have you in my life." Oh my God, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Edward, I do believe you, and forgive you. I missed you too. But before we start making plans about us or whatever, we really need to talk"

"What's wrong?"

"Well.. I've been feeling kind of weird this past few days, I thought that maybe I was just sad about.. em.. everything, but then it kind of hit me"

"What is it? Are you sick?"

"No, Edward.. I'm pregnant" First time I said it out loud. My heart was beating in anticipation._ Is he going to hate me now?_

"Is it mine?" _What? he didn't just asked me that._

"Of course is yours Edward" I said kind of harshly, taking my hands out of his hold. He grabbed them again and looked at me with big eyes. Just a few seconds and he will be running out of here.

"Yes, sorry, I'm just kind of surprised here, pregnant? Oh shit.. I'm going to be a father? Me? Fuck." He stayed silent for a bit after this rambling. And a smile started to appear on his mouth. It was little, but definitely a smile "I'm going to be a father?"

"Only if you want to, I don't want to mess you life or anything like that. I don't expect anything from you Edward, I just wanted you to make your decision about all of this." I looked at our hands, enjoying maybe the last time our hands would be touching like this.

"Bella" he said softly, bringing a hand to my chin, lifting my head up "We are going to have a baby" he said really smiling. I missed that smile so much.

"Yes, we will" I told him, and for the first time all day I was smiling, maybe even more than he was right now "We are going to have a baby"

His hand that was still at my chin, started caressing my cheek softly. "So beautiful" he whispered, making me blush for a second. "I missed that" he said still touching my cheek.

His face was getting closer to mine, and I was not letting him go anywhere without me again, I closed the space between us, and it was like I was back home.

Our kisses became more urgent, more passionate. His hands were roaming all over my body, and even if you could feel the need and lust coming from him, you could also feel something else. I'm not sure of what it was yet. But was definitely there.

I was over him right now, making up for lost time I guess. He took my sweater away leaving me in a black bra.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall sleep_

_I just miss you baby_

_and I don't want to miss a thing._

I stood up from the couch and start looking from my cellphone, it was Alice. Fucking bad timing

"What Alice?" I asked annoyed at the interruption. Edward giggled beside me while he was kissing my arms and my shoulders.

"What the hell bells? Rude much?"

"I'm sorry Ali, whats up?" I said rolling my eyes slightly.

She started rambling about a wedding dress and wrong colors. She was really going crazy if she thought I give a damn about it, but she needed to cool down, so I just let her talk while I was kissing Edward.

"So what do you think Bells?" she asked a little worried for some reason

"Sorry, what?" I said and she was fuming now. Fuck

"You weren't even listening to me Bella!!! What the fuck are you doing? Are you getting of?? because I can call you later if you are touching yourself" she was screaming at fucking celphone.

"Where are you Alice?"

"I'm at the bridal shop with Esme and Rose, why?"

"And you are asking me if I'm getting off in front of your mother, uuuuuug Alice, just tell me what the hell do you need"

"I need you to come by here, so we can see how your dress is going to be fitted and then we are going out for lunch with the guys, not Edward tho I can't get a hold on him" I looked at Edward with a smirk "Sure Ali, I'll be there in 10 minutes ok?" she gave me the directions ad we said our goodbyes and see you soons.

"Sorry, Bridzilla calls" I said, putting my sweater back on.

"I'm really happy Bells, you know that right?" he asked me from the couch while I was trying to arrange my hair.

"I am too Edward, I was freaking out, but is kind of sinking in. We are having a little Eddie running around"

"Or a little Bella" he said with a glow in his eyes. He was really happy. I smiled at him

"Look Bells, I really want to be with you" he said, holding my hands. He was standing behind me, while I was trying still to fix my hair in the mirror. I looked at him through the mirror and felt the sincerity of his words.

I turn so I was looking directly at him, and kissed him lightly.

"I want to be with you too Edward" I said smiling. He grabbed my waist and spun me around. Laughing now.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the shop, I want to see my family faces when you break the news"

_Oh yeah. We have to do that indeed._

* * *

**Hey please review!!!!! even if you don't like it..**

**Pleaaaaseee :) **

**That makes me want to update sooner... :)**


End file.
